¿cómo termine en una relación compartida?
by jorge jr
Summary: Ash ketchum/Satoshi nos relatara el como terminó en una extraña relacion compratida con tres antiguas compañeras de viaje.
1. chapter 1

En una amplia habitación se encontraba un azabache, su nombre es Ash ketchum, él es un joven afortunado y no sólo económicamente, sino que recibió el gran honor de ser el primer joven en convertirse campeón regional de tres regiones, siendo estás Sinnoh, Kalos y Hoenn.

Ahí estaba el sentado al borde de su cama aparentemente viendo hacia la nada, a los dieciocho años el se convirtió en el campeón de Hoenn, a los diecinueve en el de Sinnoh y los veinte en el nuevo campeón de Kalos, nunca iba a pensar que todo eso le cambiaría la vida totalmente, no sólo había cumplido uno de sus sueños, también había obtenido algo mas que eso.

Justo en el centro de esa amplia cama se encontraban tres figuras femeninas muy conocidas por ustedes, May, Dawn y Serena, las actuales esposas del moreno azabache, pero, ¿cómo pasó esto?, bueno lo mejor será que él nos lo relate.

P.A

Sentado al borde de la cama me había puesto a pensar en todo lo que ha pasado en mi vida, tengo seis hermosos hijos a los cuales quiero por igual, tengo tres bellas esposas, soy campeón de tres regiones, simplemente esto es algo increíble, pero todo lo que tuve pasar para esto sea una relación estable fue muy difícil, sobre todo con mis suegros.

¿Quién iba a pensar que en una noche en la región de Hoenn esto iba suceder?, Nadie, simplemente sucedió, no me lo esperaba eso sí, pero aún así me alegro de que halla sucedido, Permítanme contarles.

Me encontraba caminando por las calles de la ciudad Ferrica, eran casi las ocho de la noche, justamente estaba saliendo de una conferencia entre los líderes de la L.P (Liga pokemon), como actual campeón es mi deber estar al tanto de ello, ya que es posible de que un entrenador intente quitarme mi puesto a futuro. Es muy cansado, lo sé, pero esto es parte de mis sueños y lo disfruto demasiado. Luego tengo que ir a Sinnoh por otra conferencia.

-¡Ash!, ¡Ash!... - escuche que gritaban mi nombre, voltee a ver en todas direcciones hasta que pude visualizar a una joven castaña de mi edad corriendo hacia donde yo me encontraba.

-May. -dije una vez que la castaña se posicionó frente a mi. -Que gusto verte, hace tanto que no te veo. -justo ahí fue que decidí abrazarla, sentí que su cuerpo se tenso un poco, pero no le preste atención debido a que me regreso el abrazo de inmediato.

-Te he extrañado demasiado, ya van cinco años que no se nada tí. -hablo la castaña mientras se aferraba más en mi. -Eres un tonto, nunca me llamaste, sino fuese porque eres el campeón no sabría nada de ti, eres muy malo, Ash. -su reclamo enfandoso más bien se veía adorable por aquel puchero que había echo.

-Lo sé y lo siento, pero he estado viajando mucho y no me puesto en contacto con nadie, es mas, me alegra que estés aquí. -le acariciaba levemente su cabeza. -A mi también me hacías mucha falta.

-Ash. -susurro y me abrazo con mas fuerza que antes. -Soy yo o estás más alto, no es justo, antes éramos del mismo alto. -Me reclamo mientras volvía a hacer un gracioso puchero.

-Bueno, estos cinco años me han servido para crecer tanto física como mentalmente, ya no soy un niño. -le expliqué mientras pellizcaba sus mejillas.

-Si... ya eres todo un hombre. -ella tenía una bonita sonrisa y no se cuando pasó pero ella se puso de puntillas y me dio un beso en la frente. -adiós Ash, nos vemos otro día, cuidate.

-¡espera! -Ya había empezado a caminar cuando la llamé, pero giro en si y vino hacia donde estaba yo. -¿Dónde te quedarás?

-En un centro pokemon. -respondió un poco nerviosa a mi pregunta. -¿Por qué?

-Ya es muy noche. -y no mentía, había pasado hablando con ella una hora entera. -No quiero que vallas sola por la calle a esta hora, no quiero que te suceda algo, mejor ven conmigo, yo te hago un espacio en mi apartamento. -le rogue prácticamente, pero es que me preocupo por ella.

-No quiero molestar. -Me dijo un poco bajo mientras miraba hacia abajo.

-No lo harás, para mí sería un placer tenerte conmigo. -comente todo serio, la verdad es que quiero que venga, no voy a dejar que valla sola por ahí.

-De acuerdo, Llévame. -una vez dicho eso ella me tomo del brazo y me apego a ella, me sentí un poco nervioso, normalmente no siempre es así.

Caminamos unas cuadras más, íbamos platicando sobre cualquier tontera y obvio no faltó uno que otro periodista que interrumpiera ese pequeño paseo hacia mi apartamento. Fue el colmo cuando llegaron mas de ellos y me empezaron a molestar tomándome fotos con May abrazada de mi brazo, es una molestia pero es mi paga por ser campeón.

Luego de librarnos de ellos pudimos llegar más tranquilos al edificio, entramos al elevador y subimos hasta el último piso, una vez que salimos estábamos justo al frente de mi puerta, lo único que debía hacer era sacar la llave pero había y pequeño problema, May aún seguí abrazando mi brazo, no es que me moleste, es mas, me gusta en cierto modo que lo haga, pero en estos momentos lo necesito ya que las llaves están en mi bolsillo izquierdo.

Muy a mi pesar le tenía que pedir que me soltara.

-May, las llaves están mi bolsillo izquierdo, ¿me podrías soltar para poder sacarlas? -vi que se sonrojo y me soltó inmediatamente, creo que no se había percatado de que aún seguía llevándome del brazo.

Saque las llaves y abrí la puerta, entramos y lo primero que hice fue ir hacia mi habitación y sacar un colchón que tenía guardado para luego ponerlo en suelo de la sala, también saque unas sábana y una almohada.

-Yo dormiré aquí, tu puedes usar mi cama. -hable una vez que termine de acomodar mi cama improvisada.

-No es necesario, yo puedo dormir ahí, no hace falta que me des tu cama. -dijo ella preocupada.

-De ninguna manera dejaré que una mujer y mas siendo amiga mia duerma en el suelo, eso va en contra de mi código de hombre. -comente para tranquilizarla un poco. -Anda, familiarizate con el lugar mientras preparo la cena.

-Al menos déjame preparar la cena, por favor. -me pidió amable mientras ponía cara de cachorrito, luego me acordé de sus comidas y me puse un poco nervioso. -¿Porqué pones esa cara? Ya mejore en mi cocina, mi mama me estuvo dando lecciones.

-Bueno, si lo pones de ese modo, está bien, has la cena. -Ella empezó a saltar de felicidad y no se como supo donde estaba la cocina porque se dirio hacia ella en un parpadeo.

Media hora para que estuviese lista la comida, tengo que admitir que le quedó deliciosa, tal vez se acerque a la comida de mamá, supongo que Coralie le enseñó muy bien ya que tuve que pedir otra ración más.

-Estuvo deliciosa, May, si que has cambiado bastante. -hable mientras tocaba mi estómago.

-No creo que sea la mejor cocinando, pero me defiendo, además, la comida de tu mamá es mejor y no quiero que digas lo contrario. -comentó toda alegre, es mas creo que quiere que le diga que su comida es mejor.

-Lo que digas, ya son las diez y media, ven conmigo, te llevaré hacia mi habitación. -le dije mientras veía la hora en mi celular.

Me seguío y entramos en mi cuarto, una gran cama y enorme armario, un espejo de cuerpo completo, una mesa de noche y una pequeña repisa en la que ponía mis perfumes, desodorante y esas cosas.

-Como no tienes pijamas te prestare una de las mías, por lo que veo mis camisas te quedarán como un camisón, ¿quieres unos shorts también? -le pregunté mientras había sacado una camisa cuello "v" color blanco.

-Así esta bien, gracias, pasa buenas noche Ash. -acercó a mí y me dio un beso una la mejilla, esa no me la esperaba, la verdad me sorprendió y me sonroje un poco.

-Igualmente, descansa tu también. -antes de salir de la habitación le di un corto beso en la mejilla.

Una vez afuera me dirigí hacia el colchón que había puesto en la sala, me asegure de que todas las puertas estuviesen cerradas y me fui a dormír.


	2. Chapter 2

Me desperté debido a un delicioso aroma, no me había levantado, aun seguía acostado en el colchón. Voltee a ver hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba la cocina y pude visualizar a May entrando en ella.

Se levantó trempano por lo que veo, ¡vaya! No anda sostén puesto, pude darme cuanta de que anda sin sostén, pero si con la camisa que le había prestado, además no llevada sus licras por lo que andaba en bragas, y he de admitir que son unas muy bonitas de color rojo, ¡basta Ash! ¡controlate! ¡Es tu amiga, no debes tener esos pensamientos! Pero no puedo, simplemente se ve tentadora así como está, su cabello suelto y sus bellos ojos azules, su hermoso cuerpo, sin duda estaba levantandose algo mas aquí.

Decidí pensar en Brock en tanga...y ¡vaya!, eso si que fue perturbador pero funcionó, no iba a estar a la par de ella con una notable erección, ¿qué iba a pensar de mi?

Me levanté sigilosamente y me fui acercando lentamente hacia ella, ella estaba cocinando después de todo, por lo que toda su atención estaba en la sartén, ya una vez tras de ella iba a asustarla pero algo me detuvo, no se el porque me hipnotizo el olor de su cabello, su muy hermoso cabello casteño.

Me golpee mentalmente, debo dejar esos pensamientos.

-Buenos días, May. -dicho eso la abrace y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla derecha.

-Buenos...dias...ash. -su tartamudeo me causó gracia, estaba ¿sonrojada? ¿porqué?

-Estás roja, ¿tienes fiebre? -hice que se girara y pegue mi frente a la de ella y vi que se puso mas roja. -No estás enferma, ¿porque estas roja?

-¡Por nada! -hablo rápidamente. -Que bueno que despertaste, esperame unos minutos, pronto estara el desayuno.

-No te hubieras molestado, después de todo eres mi invitada, yo hubiese echo el desayuno. -le dije aún mientras la abrazaba por atrás, me gusta hacerlo y no se porque.

-Descuida, es mi forma de agradecer tu hospitalidad. -ella seguía viendo el sartén mientras se acomodada mejor a mi abrazo.

-Pero aun as... -me interrumpió.

-Dije que esta bien. -hablo un poco sería, bueno por lo que veo no ha cambiado mucho, después de todo no le gusta que la contradigan.

-De acuerdo. -pegue mi cuerpo sin mas al de ella, estába undiendo mi cabeza entre su cuello mientras olía su hermoso cabello castaño, y en el proceso podía sentir su trasero, su redondo trasero.

Mi mente despertó y me separe de ella abruptamente, algo se iba a levantar y no quería que ella lo sintiera así por así, me fui hasta la mesa y procedí a esperarla.

Poco tiempo después llegó ella con dos platos grandes llenos de comida, tampoco a perdido su apetito voraz.

-Se ve delicioso, me imagino que sabrá mejor que la cena anterior. -No no es por estarla apagando todo el tiempo, pero en verdad me gusta su comida.

-Ve lo que dices, mi comida no es la mejor del mundo. -dijo un poco sonrojada, debo saber porque hace eso.

-Para mi lo es. -No lo puedo creer, se volvió a sonrojar.

Empezamos a comer con total tranquilidad, nadie decía nada, era un silencio reconfortante, la veía atentamente y no puedo sacarme de la cabeza lo hermosa que esta.

El desayuno estuvo delicioso y eso se pudo notar ya que yo fui el primero en vaciar mi plato, luego de eso lleve los traste al lavado, los limpie, los seque y los guarde. Vi que May se dirigía hacia mi habitación, me imagino que se iba a cambiar, pero algo en mi hizo que fuera donde ella y atraerá hacia mi, pegando mi cuerpo al de ella.

La lleve a la sala y justo ahí reproducí una canción que muy a mi parecer era muy hermosa.

(Pongan La canción "Astronaut" de Simple plan)

-Astronaut. -dijo ella pegándose aún más en mi.

-Creí que nadie mas la conocía. -comente mientras empezábamos a bailar algo lento.

Nos moviamos al compás de la música disfrutando de la compañía del otro, sentía sus senos pegados a mi pecho, sus brazos rodeando mi cuello y lo míos rodeando su cintura. Si mi mamá viera esto, lloraria de la alegría.

Nuestros pasos coordinados y la hermosa melodía de la canción hacia que ambos nos predieramos en nuestro propio mundo, bueno, no sólo hay pokemon, también está ella, están mis amigos, está mi familia, todos ellos son muy importantes en mi vida, daría la vida por ellos.

Me imagino que ella también haría lo mismo, después de todo se que ama a su familia y también se que ama a sus amigos, pero me querrá también de la misma manera, ¡vamos Ash! ¿Que estás pensando? Claro que te quiere, eres un buen amigo con ella pero...¿será que es eso lo que me molesta?, el solo ser amigos, es muy bonita, el hombre que sea su novio será muy afortunado.

Seguíamos desplazandonos, nuestros cuerpos se movían por si solos, la música hacia lo suyo, tanto ella como yo disfrutábamos de este momento, fue buena idea comprar aquel equipo de sonido, debo de admitir que he mejorado bastante a la hora de bailar.

Ella tenía su cabeza pegada en mi cuerpo, de pronto la levantó, nuestras miradas se clavaron entre si, sus ojos color zafiro me hipnotizaron al momento, nos íbamos acercando lentamente, todo alrededor parecía desaparecer, lo único que podía sentir era nuestros labios uniéndose y comenzando un dulce beso justo al terminar de la canción, me atrevería a pensar que esto ya estaba planeado, deje de pensar, por el momento solo quiero disfrutar este beso con mi amiga.


	3. Chapter 3

Nos separamos, ambos ajitados por el reciente beso, su mirada era de vergüenza y sus mejillas se encontraban rojas, acaricie levemente su mejilla para poder ver sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos zafiro. Nos fuimos acercando una vez más, otra vez nuestros labios volvían a juntarse.

Ella reaccionó rápido y se separó, corrió hacia mi habitación y se encerró, fui a buscarla y cuando llegue a la puerta de mi habitación escuche unos leves sollozos, eso me preocupo y entre de golpe jodiendo mi puerta y mi hombro en el proceso.

Estaba abrazandoce de las piernas mientras ocultaba su mirada en ellas, me acerqué a la cama y me senté justo a la par de ella.

-¿qué sucede, porqué lloras? -pregunte mientras levantaba con mis dedos su barbilla, haciendo que su mirada se clavara en mi.

-No puedo creer lo que hicimos, no debió pasar, lo lamento. -se disculpó torpemente mientras de sus ojos salía una pequeña lágrima.

-No tienes que llorar por eso, no es del todo tu culpa, yo también actúe, ven no llores. -al finalizar la acerque a mi y la abrace de nueva cuenta, su rostro estaba en mi pecho mientras sentía su respiración.

May de verdad es hermosa, tanto tiempo tuvo que pasar para poder ver lo linda que es, de verdad soy un idiota.

-Ash. -dijo mi nombre. -podemos...ya sabes...otro. -Dijo tartamudeando un poco, si que es un poco penosa.

-Si, May.

Nos volvimos a besar, ambos sentados en la cama, lentamente nos acercamos más y mis manos se movían por voluntad propia, aún usaba mi camiseta, la cual sólo le cubría hasta medio muslo. Tenía una buena vista de sus piernas, además podía sentir sus grandes y redondos senos en mi pecho.

Acariciaba levemente sus muslos hasta que logre escuchar un pequeño pero fascinante gemido, de alguna manera eso me gustó, me gustó ser yo el que lo provocó, así que fui acariciandola más; nos separamos pero sólo fue para poder sentarla en mis piernas.

Ya en esa posición tenía un mejor entorno, tenía un nuevo ángulo para seguir acariciandola, mis manos se movían en su espalda, podía sentir su suave piel, seguí bajando mas y llegue a sus glúteos, esos redondos gluteos que me empezaban a excitar, mi miembro empezó a despertar y May lo sintió ya que chocaba con su intimidad. Sólo podía ver el sonrojo que ella tenía, y su mirada asustada por lo que iba suceder a continuación, la entendía, creo que a esto se le llama amor.

Lentamente levanté la camiseta que ella andaba, dejando ver sus senos expuestos y sus bragas rojas las cual ya estaban algo mojadas, ella estaba nerviosa pero feliz y me lo demostró al besarme el cuello y dejarme una marca, conque estos son los chupetes, de alguna manera se siente bien.

Luego fui yo el que procedió a besarla, hice lo mismo que ella, me acerqué a su cuello y lo empecé a besar y a morder levemente, de su boca salían excepcionales gemidos los cuales me decían que ella quería mas. La acosté en mi cama y procedí a tocar sus pechos, el gran gemido que ella dio me prendió de inmediato, mis labios se acercaron a su pezón izquierdo, lo mordisquee y jale, estaban erectos en definitiva estaba más excitada que yo.

Fui con el otro e hice lo mismo, ella tomo mi cabeza y la dirigió hacia sus labios, nos volvimos a besar de nueva cuenta.

Me separe de ella para poder besar sus otros labios, había algo que me lo impedía, su molesta braga se interponia entre mi y aquel deliciosos manjar que estaba por probar. De una manera muy sensual retire sus bragas jalandolas con mis dientes, todo eso a ella le pareció un poco divertido, pero aún así lo disfrutaba.

Al fin tuve la vista perfecta, aquella intimidad blanca y pura, virgen y que en estos momentos estoy a punto de profanar, me acerqué hacia ella y pegue mis labios con sus labios inferiores, ella soltó un gran gemido, arqueo su espalda y su mirada estaba perdida. Seguí con mi labor, lamia su vagina y mordia su clítoris, es un sabor raro pero adictivo, tanto que no creo poder dejar de probarlo.

Con mis manos tocaba sus senos, pellizcando y jalando sus pezones, sus gemidos era sublimes, yo los provocaba y eso me gustaba, su humedad también era prueba de que lo estaba disfrutando al máximo, tenía toda la cara empapada de sus jugos vaginales, esos jugos que me empezaban a encantar.

Me separe de su intimidad con la boca repleta de sus jugos y me acerqué sus labios, la bese e hice que ella misma probará de sus jugos. En el proceso iba acercando mi mano derecha hacia su intimidad y de ahí empecé a rozar dicha zona.

Metía mis dedos ocacionando el que ella moviera sus caderas haciendo así la "penetración" más placentera, retire mi manos para ya ir al plato fuerte.

Rose mi miembro con la entrada de vagina, lentamente me fui adentrado en ella hasta que rompí aquella pequeña línea que me impedía ir mas a fondo, ella lloraba debido al dolor, así que espere a que se acostumbrar al tamaño de mi pene pada poder embestirla.

-Me duele, es muy grande Ash. -se quejó un poco para después empezar a mover sus caderas haciendo que entrase mas en ella.

Empecé embestirla, sentía su húmedo interior, tan apretado, tan caliente, eso me enloquecia. Metía y sacaba mi pene de su vagina, estaba cubierto de sangre, había perdido su virginidad conmigo, eso es fascinante.

Con cada estocada sentía mas cerca el cielo, mi glande chocaba con la entrada de si útero. Sus gritos/gemidos y su gran humedad me decían que hacia un excelente trabajo, tanto era el placer que ella sentía ya que su mirada se encontraba perdida y su lengua de fuera.

Ella ya se había venido, yo aun no, no podía parar, el simple echo de estar dentro de ella era algo que no podía dejar de hacer, me gusta ver su cara excitada, pasaron diez minutos y esta era la tercera vez que se corría, yo ya estaba en mi límite, tenía de descargar, sin previo aviso me corrí dentro de ella llenandola por completo.

Salí de ella muy cansado y ella estaba igual o peor que yo, salí y me dolían los muslos de tanto movimiento, ella se intentó levantar paro rápidamente cayó, sus piernas temblaban y rápidamente fui a auxiliarla. La cargue estilo princesa y nos fuimos a bañar.

Eran ya las 2:00 pm, estábamos frente a la casa de May, yo la llevaba cargada en mis brazos y Norman salió de repente obviamente preocupado.

-¿eres tu ash? ¿que le sucedió a mi hija? ¿Y Porqué no vino ayer? -me pregunto un poco enojado y preocupado por su hija.

No le iba a decir que hace tres horas acabamos de hacer el amor, definitivamente me mataría.

-ayer nos encontramos y le invite a comer, como ya era noche le dije que se quedará a dormir, luego ahora en la mañana estábamos en el parque y empezamos a corre pero ella se tropezó y se lastimó el tobillo, por eso no puede caminar bien. -termine mi gran explicación de manera nerviosa mientras Norman me veía de forma amenazante.

-Esta bien. -dijo el. -llevala a su habitación.

Hice caso a lo que el me dijo y subí con ella, la lleve a su cama y la acosté.

-lamento haber sido tan rudo. -me disculpe con ella.

-No te preocupes, lo disfrute. -Me dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa. -¿ya te vas?

-Si, tengo que ir a Sinnoh, tengo una reunión importante, pero vendré pronto de visita, tenlo por seguro. -termine de explicar mi situación y le di un leve beso en la frente. -descansa.

Me fui de su casa con la mirada de Norman clavada en mi, me fui a mi departamento, tome mi maleta y me encamine hacia al aeropuerto, Sinnoh me espera.


End file.
